User talk:Arabsbananas
La page de discussion, tous les non croyant sera tourne sur le site! So this is my talk page. If you need to post something create a tread below and I will respond as soon as I can. Read these rules and abide by them, any abusing posts will be deleted. Rules: #Be constructive: If you have a problem, state it. Show your points and proof. Do not complain without a purpose. #Do not delete other Users posts. #No personal attacks against me or another User on this page. #Sign your posts, otherwise I will have no idea who left the message. #Avoid vulgarisum, as another user may not take kindly to it. #On a differant note, feel free just to talk about anything. Welcome Hi, welcome to BioShock Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the James ryan page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- JoePlay (Talk) 17:35, March 19, 2010 Welcome. GOOD MAN! that page has info that belongs on his userpage. btw welcome to the wikia if you need help let me or the other featured user (under community tab on the left) ok, happy editing! GeneralOwnage55 The Message Box 17:37, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Danthemanglitcher ►§◄ *In the beginning of Bioshock 2 Eleanor Lamb has a Bouncer Plush doll this is odd as that the Bouncer model has not been invented yet and that Subject Delta is an Alpha Series Big Daddy ah i see its the same doll just with a different face I want to help with your Userpage I saw your userpage and a few errors, and decided to try and help. Below, in the hidden box, is an example of your userpage I just took about 10-20 minutes rewriting. A bit different, you might want to run through the changes I made, but I also did fixes, like fixing the quote and Sofia Lamb's name. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 05:09, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :Dang, should have expected that. Well, either way, I have template optimizing in there. Also, as I said, fixed the quote template. I tried to put some touches to the quotes and such. Hopefully you'll learn not to use the Rich Text Editor (if you still do, I wouldn't know), as it is very primitive in how it "makes things easy" as I'm sure they think. It leaves artifacts and errors a lot. I can't even edit my userpage with it, as it breaks all the code when loading it. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 05:24, April 14, 2010 (UTC) ::;I want to help with your signature :D ::(Sorry to bug you...) ::I noticed you have a link to an ammo icon in your signature. Would you be alright with changing it to a full html link instead of a link to the file page? With an html link it wont show up as "Added image" in recent changes every time you sign a page, and it wont leave red links if the image ever needs to be replaced (just hypothetically) in the future. The full html for 20 pixels would be: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png ::Putting the full link to an image on a page automatically shows as the image. Like this!: http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091201175140/bioshock/images/thumb/f/f7/80.png/20px-80.png ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 05:33, April 14, 2010 (UTC) :::You could make a subpage of your userpage for your signature and use it like a template in the signature box in your preferences. That is what many of the people with longer signatures do on this wiki. Like this, or this, or this one. Check out this page for more info: Rationalwiki:Help:Wikisig ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 06:01, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Talk Pages Actually, I just made that tag yesterday specifically because the length of the off-topic portions of Talk:BioShock 3 were getting out of hand. Off-topic discussions can get annoying, but I don't think it is necessary to delete past conversations. I mostly just want to warn people against continuing them. After the discussions have been dead for a while (maybe a few days or a week) that talk page will be archived, which will remove the bad conversations from sight. If you want to archive it now, you can. All you need to do is click the "Move" button at the top of the article and rename the page as "Talk:BioShock 3/Archive 1" then put the template at the top of the archive page, and put at the top of the blanked talk page. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 00:56, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I added a Custom Audio Diary Link: The Sadistic Bastard ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 20:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Just asking من أين أنت؟ لماذا لا تريد مدافع هاوتزر؟ عذرا عن والديك ، وكما تعلمون وأنا أعلم ما هو عليه مثل. هل تريد مني أن نواصل التحدث إلى كنت مثل هذه أو في اللغة الإنجليزية؟ Michael RyanTalk 17:27, May 8, 2010 (UTC) That makes two people fluent in 3 laguages, although I am English, العربية, and Íslenska Michael RyanTalk 17:33, May 8, 2010 (UTC) هل هناك أي اللغات التي يمكنك يتكلمون تقريبا ، ولكن كنت لا يجيد فيها؟ Michael RyanTalk 18:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) أوه ، وأنا أحب توقيعك Michael RyanTalk 23:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a Messenger? Such as Windows Live Messenger (MSN) ? ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 03:11, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Rollback rights هل تعتقد أنها سوف تعطيك الحقوق؟ Michael RyanTalk 19:45, May 9, 2010 (UTC) وانا ذاهب الى تطبيق قريبا ، هل تعتقد أن لدي فرصة Michael RyanTalk 22:26, May 9, 2010 (UTC) كذلك آمل واحد منا يحصل عليها Michael RyanTalk 22:33, May 9, 2010 (UTC) حسنا مرة واحدة أحصل عليه للعمل ، وسأقدم طلبا. وآمل على الأقل واحد منا يحصل عليه. --Michael RyanTalk 23:43, May 9, 2010 (UTC) لقد قدمت للتو على طلب ، وآمل أن أكون قد دعمكم Michael RyanTalk 22:57, May 11, 2010 (UTC) IM BAAACK!!!!! vvCan you gess who? arab bananna ? the hint is in my name! Halo Friend 15:28, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you were gone for 9 days Welcome back, we missed you Michael RyanTalk 11:49, May 19, 2010 (UTC) :Wow, that was your job, where do you work? --Michael RyanTalk 01:13, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Can I ask a favor, the user Composit 4 is now banned, and he has some posts up on the rollback rights page, seeing that banned users posts arn't accepted, would you kindly strike through them, like Gardimur did to delta daddy? I would do it myself but for some reason I can't edit that page, every time I try my computer stops responding. Michael RyanTalk 22:26, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Wierd My cousin from Lebanon, who speeks Arabic and french (Not English though) Is a baggage handler, and his brother (who does speek english) is a waiter. Wierd. Michael RyanTalk 22:54, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Elephant rifle فعل في الفيلمMichael RyanTalk 20:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) "A series of unfortionat events", never heard of that one, and I was saying that he might have been refrencing the movie. Michael RyanTalk 21:42, June 3, 2010 (UTC) BioShock Cover Art I scanned the image, seen right, from GameInformer's article on Irrational Games becoming Irrational Games again. The online article, found here, has a seemingly full resolution version of the scan I took. (The scan was barely an inch and a quarter across. The scanner expanded it.) I contacted GameInformer over the site and hopefully they'll be able to give me a straight answer of Yes or No to: Can I have the full size version? At the very least, I hope they give me a better quality version than my horrible scan. ~''Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę' [[User talk:MegaScience|{ '''talk }]]'' 08:00, June 5, 2010 (UTC) Hector Rodriguez Can you edit the Hector Rodriguez page? Electro Bolt 21:57, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Yes that is what I wanted done, thank you. Electro Bolt 00:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Little Brother if speculation is the reason, then why is there even an article about Little Brothers? Rapture'sDelight 20:24, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Welcome, Rollback Ready Rapturian! As you may or may not have noticed, you have recently been given Rollback Privileges! In celebration of this day, I have coined the name "Rollback Ready Rapturian" and place you first in the line of the many whom will fill this category! Congratulations! And, in celebration, and until/if I create a more specific image, here is a picture I took of my BioShock 2 Midnight Launch poster I got at the BioShock 2 Midnight Launch! (Had to stretch the image and stuff because of the way I took it, but barely looks different.) ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 00:43, July 1, 2010 (UTC) We should cry It's back again... the horror... the... horror... ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 20:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: My absence Ah, well welcome back. You'll be sad to hear, but you might have noticed the wiki has majorly slowed down. It's mostly IP editors, beside the few of us who stayed. I barely visit here anymore. Since all the updates they did, even looking at BioShock Wiki pages lags up my browser, discouraging me greatly to even come around. I have a lot to say to Wikia staff I'll keep quiet about on this point, but nice to have another user back around. As we near BioShock Infinite's launch date, we should get busy again. And welcome back, again!~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 16:42, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :And myself as well. I've been working with Gardimuer, who has been working with Wikia Staff, to figure out what is causing the slowdown with pages since Oasis. Hopefully we will have it fixed, although I've just stumbled upon an IP editor brave enough to stumble into the Brute Splicer article and destroy it despite the lag. Another IP tried to fix it, although he/she failed to notice it was a double edit, but I've done a full undo... We need your real rollbacks. :Anyway, EDlTOR & Gardimuer has a layout for BioShock Infinite almost ready. Hope you can come around to see it once possible. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 12:53, February 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Ah, you really aren't around here much. I've been around Combine Wikia a lot lately, actually. In BioShock''s absence, I've been filling my time with ''Portal 2 facts. That, and finally ranking up in Halo: Reach. I'll be busy for a while, though... So... Ya... Hope to see you around in later months. ~Ṃᶒɠą§ɔîéɳčę { talk } 10:42, May 17, 2011 (UTC) YO fixed Subject Delta :D RC™ 03:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) You are cordially invited to... A super-important wiki-business meeting. Time: Any of the following times (Convert from UTC to get your local time/date): ::Monday, February 13, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Monday, February 13, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 00:30:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Wednesday, February 15, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Wednesday, February 15, at 20:30:00 (UTC) ::Thursday, February 16, at 19:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Friday, February 17, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Friday, February 17, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Saturday, February 18, at 05:55:00 (UTC) ::Saturday, February 18, at 17:00:00 (UTC) ‒ Sunday, February 19, at 05:55:00 (UTC) Place: The BioShock Wiki:IRC Channel. Please show up for at least one meeting time so we can discuss an important matter. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 01:06, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :"Request failed" usually means that your computer can't connect to the Freenode servers. It's possible that you are located too far away from a Freenode hub and can't connect to it reliably, or some sort of firewall set up on your computer or by the internet provider is blocking your connection. You could try using an IRC client instead of connecting through your browser, or use a different browser. (Some info about IRC blocks and circumventing them: http://wiki.freeculture.org/Ways_around_an_IRC_block) :If you can't connect to the IRC at all, you could information so that I can contact you in private some other way, such as a Steam ID, email address, 2K Games Forum/Irrational Games Forum profile name, etc. ~'Gardimuer' [[User talk:Gardimuer|{ ʈalk }]] 17:52, February 15, 2012 (UTC)